


Finberly and Andres

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Finberly and Andres [1]
Category: Fish Hooks (TV)
Genre: Babies, Bullying, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after The Big Woo, Finberly falls in love with a mexican fish named Andres.





	1. Chapter 1

Finberley walked into her house.

"Hi Finberly how is graduation"

"It was good"

Finberley walked into her room but she saws a picture of herself and her father.

Ever since her father died, Finberley tries her best to be cheerful but she was bullied and injured which made her mother worried.

Finberley cleared her throat and began to sing a song from Hats Amore.

Her voice was soft and beautiful as angels.

But a mexican fish hears her singing.

"Hello"

Finberley was about to fall but a mexican fish catched her.

Finberley blushed

"I'm Andres what's yours"

Finberley giggled "Finberley"

"I just heard that you sing the national anthem"

Finberley said "Well everyone knows that I can-"

Andres kissed Finberley on the cheek.

Finberley fainted on her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Andres was wearing his black tuxedo.

Wedding March played

Finberley was wearing a white wedding dress.

Finberley's mom hugged her mother.

They bursts to tears

Finberley walked to Andres.

"Do you Andres take Finberley to be your wife"

Andres said in spanish "I do"

"Do you Finberley take Andres to be your husband"

Finberley said "I do"

"I now prounouced you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Finberley and Andres kissed as the crowd cheers


	3. Chapter 3

After the wedding, Finberley and Andres went to Flip Flop Island.

A song played as Finberley and Andres began to dance

Finberley began to hum a tune

Andres thought 'I love Finberley she is sweet, energetic and smart her voice is so beautiful'

Andres and Finberley moved into a apartment and started to decorate it.

Andres makes a baby bed as Finberley crochet a blanket

Finberley kissed Andres on the cheek

In the hospital, Andres was pacing back and forth until he hears a soft baby cry.

A doctor walked to Andres "Congratulations it's a girl"

Andres walked into a room and sees a tired Finberley holding her newborn daughter

Finberley said "Andres meet Mariella"

Mariella has curly dark brown hair, cute brown eyes and orange tan skin with freckles.

Andres said "Aww hi Mariella" as he tickles his daughter on the cheek

Mariella giggled


End file.
